As They Come
by Meiran Chang
Summary: Short, fluffy, sweet shonen-ai fic. TrowaXQuatre. I wrote it in response to a fic challenge on the tqml@egroups.com. Possibly my first non-angst - ever! ^_^


As They Come

by Meiran Chang – chang_meiran@mailcity.com

The only thing that can compete with the sunset is the sunrise, and I   
can never quite decide whether I like one better than the other. They   
differ in subtle ways; one gives way to darkness, the other light,   
but that doesn't influence their beauty in the slightest way. I love   
watching the sun set and rise; no one can ever, ever take that right   
away from me. The right to sit down on dewy grass and feel a cool   
wind brush past me, and just watch nature's majesty unfold before my   
eyes... for a little while I forget about war, and feel a gentle   
completion fill my soul.  
  
Right now I'm watching the sun rise. It begins easily, almost   
sneakily, with a pink edging slowly bleeding into the clouds. It   
rises higher and now the sky seems to be overflowing with soft pink   
and gold. Everything is covered in that same calm, quiet light; the   
light of early morning; nothing can go wrong now, nothing dares to.   
It is quiet; commuters have not yet begun their daily trek back and   
forth. Even tucked up here in this short repreive from battle,   
usually you can still hear the whine of civilization. But not now. No   
one's up this early except me.  
  
I don't mind this. I'm used to being alone, and the feeling's a   
comfort to me now, no longer a hindrance. I adapt; I'm a creature   
that adapts. I'm human, after all, and that's what we humans are   
famous for. There's only one thing nagging at my mind now - the one   
person that could make my world, right here and now, an utter   
nirvana.   
  
I wouldn't want to wake him and disturb his peaceful dreams. I know   
that today they're peaceful; I've made a near science of the   
subtleties of his expression. I can tell whether he's upset and   
putting on a cheerful face for us - for me - or whether he's truly   
happy. Always when I wake up for my sojourn out here - my body clocks   
itself - I make certain that my angel sleeps well. Today his face was   
calm in the light of the very early morning.   
  
I never wake him up - how could I disturb his quiet sleep with a   
request for companionship? When he's awake it's different, but I   
don't want to bother him so early. It's also, I guess, a little   
selfishness on my part: I'm not used to telling anyone about my   
fascination with sunrise and sunset. I'm a secretive person by   
nature, and though I've never regretted my open relationship with   
him, there are some things about me which he has to find out on his   
own.   
  
I sigh deeply, a sigh of contentedness tinged with a quiet regret.   
  
About then, I hear footsteps approaching me. Immediately I freeze.   
  
A voice laughs. "Trowa, calm down. I'm sorry if I bothered you."  
  
My back to the stranger, my eyes widen. The voice... he knows about   
this place?  
  
"Quatre?" I ask hesitantly, turn around.  
  
Sure enough, he's standing there, dressed in a long, simple, loose-  
fitting white shirt and pants of the same material, a small smile on   
his angelic face. "Am I bothering you? I'm sorry," he says again.   
  
I shake my head. "Don't worry about it..."  
  
"Anou... can I, um, sit?"  
  
I nod. "Sure."  
  
Quatre sits down next to me, pulling his knees up quietly, and I can   
sense his hesitation. He feels as if he's still bothering me; as if   
he's interrupted something special. He's feeling a bit of   
regretfulness. /No, Quatre,/ I think to myself, /you've got it all   
wrong!/ "I'm glad you came," I say. "This sunrise is really   
beautiful."  
  
His face breaks into one of those lovely, genuine smiles of his. "Are   
you really?"  
  
"Of course," I reply, and enboldened by this early morning's fragile   
beauty, place an arm around his slim shoulders. I feel him relax   
immediately, and he sighs gently and lets his head slip onto my   
shoulder. His warmth, the feel and slight weight of his body, seeps   
into me.   
  
It's because of him that at last, I can take my days as they come. I   
kiss his forehead gently, and we sit together, watching the sunrise.  
  
~owari


End file.
